


Here I Stand In The Light Of Day

by a_single_plum



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, New Year's Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_single_plum/pseuds/a_single_plum
Summary: New Year's has never meant anything to Billy. Not until January 1, 1986.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Here I Stand In The Light Of Day

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head and I had to write it. Yes, the title is from _Frozen_ , specifically ["Let It Go"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=moSFlvxnbgk) by Idina Menzel. Also posted to [tumblr](https://inthelonelycoolbeforedawn.tumblr.com/post/639165963363893248/billys-never-seen-the-point-of-new-years), before I came up with a title lol. 
> 
> If you choose to read, thank you so much and I hope this brings you some smiles! Wishing a safe, happy 2021 and lots of love to everyone in this amazing fandom! <3<3

Billy's never seen the point of New Year's celebrations. Sure, he takes advantage of the parties and booze. Kisses whichever girls are clinging to him at midnight, makes a big show of it like he does everything else. But as far as he's concerned, changing one digit on the calendar changes fuck all.

He tells Steve that when they're sitting in Steve's living room, sharing a joint and drinking more than Billy's drank since _before_ ; Dick Clark's New Year's special providing background noise and fodder for mocking.

"I don't know," Steve says, and his face scrunches a bit like he's thinking hard. "I think it does, like, mean something. Starting over and shit."

Billy's tempted to say that getting possessed and almost killed by an interdimensional nightmare monster made of people you murdered brings more meaning to 'starting over' than an arbitrary date on a calendar. But he doesn't want to discuss that tonight.

Instead he snorts and shoves his shoulder against Steve's. "How high are you?"

Steve shoves back, and giggles, then insists, "I just - I can't explain it, okay? But it means something."

"If you say so," Billy says.

On TV, the countdown to midnight begins.

"Billy!" Steve sits up excitedly.

Billy tilts his head a bit and tries to ignore the butterflies fluttering from his stomach all the way up to his chest as Steve moves in closer.

"I've got an idea," Steve says. He sits back again, beaming, practically bouncing in his seat. "Something special to ring in the new year. Because New Year's is special. And you're special."

"And you've had enough," Billy says. He reaches for Steve's beer and takes a swig to hide his disappointment. Steve's become his best friend over the past few months and, he reminds himself, that's more than he deserves. More than he ever dared to hope for.

He can be happy with that.

*****

Billy squirms in the sleeping bag laid out on Steve's floor. He can't see the clock from here but he knows it's much too early to get up.

He tosses and turns a bit, trying to get comfortable. Listens to Steve doing the same on his bed, sheets rustling every time he moves, until a sigh and a quiet "You awake?" tell him Steve's given up on sleep too.

"Yeah," he says.

Steve peers over the edge of his bed, hair sticking up in messy tufts, so beautiful Billy wants to admire him forever. "You, uh, want to get going? I was gonna wait and leave a bit later but it doesn't matter. We'll get there sooner, that's all."

Billy doesn't know what kind of plan Steve had come up with that could be switched to the early morning hours of New Year's Day but he's curious. He rolls the sleeping bag down to his waist and sits up.

"Sure, why not?" he says.

They head out still wearing yesterday's clothes, the same clothes they slept in. Their footsteps crunch on the frosty grass, loud in the silence of the night. Frigid air burns Billy's nose and lungs, and he shifts his weight impatiently waiting for Steve to unlock the car.

The roads are completely empty at this hour. As they pass through sleepy small towns, pass seemingly endless stands of leafless trees and snow-dotted fields, Billy feels like he and Steve have the whole world to themselves.

He's almost disappointed when Steve finally pulls into a small parking lot and turns off the ignition.

Through the windshield he sees a vast stretch of water, the few streetlights in the area sparkling off little waves. A streak of pink on the horizon hints at daybreak. 

It's not the ocean, not even close. It chokes him up anyway, so that he has to try a couple times before he can speak. 

"Where are we?"

"Lake Michigan," Steve says, unbuckling his seatbelt. "Come on."

They get out of the car and walk down towards the water, stopping partway across the strip of beach.

Steve starts to speak, the words pouring out as if he's afraid he won't be able to continue if he stops. "Okay, so, around here we have this tradition. And I kind of wanted to do it with you because last year was so - you know. I thought it could be like a way to start over. You know, like we were talking about last night. New year, new start, all that shit?"

"Uh-huh," Billy says. "And what's this tradition?"

Steve smiles nervously. "A swim." He points to the lake and adds unnecessarily, "In there."

It's so unexpected Billy almost laughs. He wants to say _are you crazy?_ and _no fucking way_.

Because he can't stand cold water now. He's slept with extra blankets since leaving the hospital. Hasn't gone outside without wearing at least two layers. Wonders, sometimes, if it's the Indiana winter making him shiver or if the shadow's lurking, preparing to strike again.

He knows if he says no Steve will understand. Steve won't force him into anything. 

It's _his_ decision to make.

He reaches for Steve's jacket and pinches a bit of the fabric. "Gonna need to lose some clothes if we're going swimming, pretty boy."

"Really?" Steve says. "I mean, you really want to?"

"Really," Billy says.

They undress quickly, tossing their clothes into a messy pile. Billy's already shivering.

"Ready?" Steve says.

Billy summons up his old cocky grin. "Race you."

He takes off running across the frozen sand. Steve catches him easily, and laughing, they plunge into the lake together.

Billy's laughter turns to shouts as freezing water splashes around his legs and licks at his scars. Chunks of ice bob around them and Steve's yells mingle with his as they wade in deeper, stopping when the water reaches their shoulders.

"Gonna go all the way?" Steve says.

Billy manages a grin around his chattering teeth. "Thought you'd never ask."

They duck under the water.

Billy surfaces with tears streaming from his eyes, his breath coming in short gasps. He feels Steve's hand slide into his and he grips it like a lifeline.

"Happy New Year," Steve says, sounding equally breathless, and kisses him.

It's just a quick press of lips against lips, but there in the icy waters of Lake Michigan, a soft winter sunrise lighting the sky, Billy feels alive for the first time in too long.

From the way Steve's looking at him, he thinks maybe Steve does too.

Hand in hand, they slog back to shore. Pull on their clothes and get in the car. Steve turns the heater to full, and Billy glances at him in the sudden quiet.

"So," he says. "This tradition of yours - this New Year's shit - "

"Yeah?" Steve says.

Adrenaline's still singing in Billy's veins. He wants to ask Steve if he meant it, if it really is the start of something new, or if he just got caught up in the excitement.

"Steve." He pauses to run his tongue over his bottom lip, gathering his courage. "Can I kiss you?"

"Yeah," Steve says, and leans in. "Please, Billy."

Billy kisses him tentatively at first. They get their arms around each other, and Steve brings one hand up to rest in Billy's wet curls, guiding him in closer. Billy touches his tongue to Steve's; lets out a little moan when he licks into his mouth, and another when Steve sucks gently on his lower lip.

His shivers aren't from cold anymore.

They kiss until they're forced to part, just far enough to catch their breath, gazes still locked. Steve lets go of Billy's hair to lay his hand on Billy's chest, over his heart.

Billy tucks a few damp, dark brown tendrils behind Steve's ear, letting his fingers linger there as he basks in the sunshine of Steve's smile.

"Next year - " he says; and his heart leaps at the thought of _next year_ , and every year, with Steve "- we'll do this in Cali."


End file.
